


Citizens

by pi_meson



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana confronts Sam about their treatment of the new Night Vale citizens. Sam forms their own conclusion abut what constitutes fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citizens

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: Sam & Dana  
> "That was a perfect example of how not to do things"

"Sam, you can't just do things like that. We've been over this. I know you're the Sheriff and--"  
"Yeah, yeah," Sam cut Dana off with a dismissive wave, "and you're the Mayor. You look after the town's finances, I keep everyone safe."  
"Safe?" Dana's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "You were throwing new Night Vale citizens out of their homes! How is that keeping them safe? That was a perfect example of how not to do things!"

Sam shuffled their feet and frowned at the floor. "They weren't REAL Night Vale citizens. They were--"  
"Don't. You. DARE!" Dana's flash of anger was all the more frightening for its rarity. She lowered her voice to a dangerous sounding rumble. "Night Vale city limits now extends to the far edge of what we USED to call Desert Bluffs. All of those people are card-carrying, orange-poncho-wearing Night Vale citizens. You will protect them the SAME as you protect residents of any other part of Night Vale."

Sam went pink then white then grey. They glanced at Mayor Cardinal's face and decided not to push the issue.  
"Okay. Understood. Same as all other, previous, established Night Vale citizens."  
Dana nodded and smiled again although the worry never quite lifted from her brow these days. She got back into her black sedan and was driven away. Sam turned to their police chief.  
"Hey? The mayor said treat all the new citizens exactly the same as the old ones. We're gonna need a bigger re-education centre."


End file.
